Abigail Langley Caine
History '''Abigail Langley Caine '''was born on a typical rainy day outside Gilneas City, her father, Alexander, owned a small farm and her mother, Elizabeth, ran an inn out of the building. She spent most of her childhood out in the dark forests around their homestead, playing with the animals and reading. Her parents took a notice in this and gave her an old book about the druidry involved in becoming a crop witch, which she immediately began studying. When she was 18 she had began going around to farms and helping to heal their harvests plus occasionally helping a out a farmhand with a wound from the equipment. A few years later, word of howling and people going missing in the forests around Gilneas was spreading and everyone seemed on edge. One day, while out gathering herbs to make a repellent to keep Murlocs away from a seaside farm, a Worgen attacked from the brush and though she was able to fight it off, it was able to slash her across the arm. She bandaged the wound and tried to disinfect it, but it was always inflamed and red around the wound. She worried about it but did her best to keep it hidden from her family and use her magick to keep it under control. Weeks later a large pack of Worgen attacked Gilneas City while Abigail was there visiting family with her parents and sister and she immediately sprung into action and began healing the wounded when she lost control of her infection and turned into a Worgen. She turned around and her father had a rifle aimed at her, but luckily her father was a terrible shot and only destroyed her right eye and incapacitated her so she could be captured. She awoke hours later to find herself in a bed in a hospital. The staff informed her that they administered a serum that would either allow her to be sane, or kill her, and she had survived. The uninfected were still very distrustful of the Worgen and some even refused treatment from Abigail and the other healers who had transformed, which saddened her greatly. Friends and peers she once knew well had abandoned her. Military Career and Invasion Though Worgen were distrusted, the military was blind to species and accepted both Worgen and Humans alike. She enlisted in the Gilneas Navy and was placed in the role of a Corpsman as her and the other Harvest Witches were revered for their healing abilities. She eventually climbed the ranks to First Lieutenant and took up second-in-command aboard a medical frigate. Although they were a peaceful force, they were given combat training where her superiors noticed Abigail was relatively proficient with firearms and hand-to-hand combat. Months later, a large contingent of Forsaken attacked the country and Abigail's ship barely made it out of port and began weighing their options. Before anything could be decided, the trailing Forsaken ships caught up and began firing on them. They began to pull defencive maneouvres before their Captain was mortally wounded. Abigail took control of the helm and swung the ship into a wide berth and began heading straight at the enemy ships, barely skirting them and partially damaging her own. As they made it back towards the coast, they spotted the large Forsaken fleet that was now raiding the coast. As the ship was listing to one side and taking on water as it was, Abigail called the executive action that they would be ramming the biggest ship they could see. A ship that hadn't quite made it to the shore was spotted and Abigail turned their heading towards it, slamming into it and wedging it between their own and an already parked ship. Abigail and her crew were injured but alive, when a great earthquake hit and she went unconcious. A day or so later, Abigail awoke in a Gilnean forward medical camp. She had survived and was dragged ashore, and for her actions was given the rank of Captain. She would've been given her own ship but, as the Forsaken had eliminated the entire Navy, she was given command of a unit of soldiers and corpsmen. She lead them deep into enemy territory to make as much of a mess as possible. Her and her troops fought hard and dirty against the Undead until the time came for them to all but abandon the country, a decision she spoke heavily against, but reluctantly followed. Post-Gilneas Upon reaching Stormwind as a refugee she took up various jobs, all of which ended with her leaving for one reason or another when she finally realized that she belonged on the battlefield. She ended up joining various mercenary forces, guarding everything from horse-drawn carriages to airship caravans, but she never stuck with one group for very long, never feeling that one group was right for her. The Cognatus Eventually she joined up with a unit known as The Cognatus, less of a military force and more of a group of soldiers and civilians all devoted to eliminating those that wish the world harm. It was there she met her first husband, Cai'rik Nightshine, who she became pregnant with a few weeks after the marriage. However, on the day she was to announce the pregnancy, one of the Death Knights within her group attacked her and although she was able to eliminate him, he had hit her in the stomach, causing a miscarriage. This caused Abigail to delve deeper into isolation, ignoring the people she cared most about and eventually heading to the northern areas of the Eastern Kingdoms. One day, while scouting an area of Loch Modan where a horde garrison allegedly was, a Troll Sniper engaged her, blowing off her right arm at the elbow and throwing her from a cliff. The Cognatus' leader, Lilaria, came to find her and saved her life as well as eliminate the sniper, but her arm had to be replaced with a mechanical one. A few months before the Invasion of the Dark Portal, Lilaria left and would not return until just before the portal was reopened, leaving Abigail in control of the entire group, even though many spoke out against her leadership. Abigail lead the unit with an iron fist, attempting to turn it into a real military force. Many of the troops disagreed and there was much strife amongst them. Around this time she discovered that, due to the Fel corruption, she was all but infertile, causing much conflict between her and her husband, causing her to become more aggressive with her troops. As time passed, her relationship began to fail, ultimately breaking apart when Cai'rik, who was to stay behind on Azeroth to help with the invasion efforts, decided that he couldn't be married to someone who was too in love with their work, and although she convinced him to stay, she ended up leaving him when she discovered a few days later that he had fathered three children with another member of her unit. She began to see a Necromancer back in Duskwood, but he revealed to be using her to attract people he could use in his experiments. Losing her husband and beginning to grow ever more insane from the corruption, she began to go on extremely dangerous missions in hopes of death, this worried Lilaria who suggested she step down, causing Abigail to leave in anger, a few members leaving with her, including her ex-husband and his mistress. They attempted to start their own unit but Abigail could not stand to work with the woman who ruined her marriage and she left, becoming a lone soldier of fortune once again. The Ironcloak Vanguard/The Legacy of the Iron Hills After months of being alone, Abigail spoke to a few contacts from when she was still in the Cognatus and got a hold of a friend from The Ironcloak Vanguard and was able to get a spot among their ranks. She had already known a few members from joint missions and her wedding, so working with them came easily. She was going on many missions and eventually caught the eye of a new mate, a Technomancer named Magnasus Sai. After courting him for some time, he asked for her hand in marriage and they were wed shortly after. A doctor within the order than offered Abigail a serum that would increase the chances of fertility, finally giving her a successful pregnancy, or so she would make it seem, her twin sister actually carrying the child in secret. Their daughter, Marceline Abigail Caine was born, as well as her and Magnasus commanding the Vanguard's airship known as the Iron Talon. Abigail suddenly began suspecting some problems between herself and Magnasus, culminating in him leaving her for an unknown reason. It was later discovered he had been corrupted by Old God Taint from his research, with which she had to fight him with the help of his new mate but they were eventually able to cure him. He eventually came back to help care for their daughter. The Ironcloaks joined another group to create The Legacy of the Iron Hills with the Vanguard being the military portion, Abigail was promoted to Captain. During a mission, Abigail came into contact with a large amount of saronite, causing her mental instabilities to increase. Around this time her husband was allegedly killed but revealed to be kept alive by members of his order, but after his awakening he decided to finally split ways with her, deciding to only work together via business and for their daughter, Marceline. Dismantling of the Vanguard, and re-birth as The Blackwell Haunt After a period of outside forces causing problems, and the downfall of a few members, the Ironcloak Vanguard disbanded as leader Falcko Arturia disappeared, forcing its many members to take up new work, many, including Abigail, wandering, after a brief period of roaming the streets of Stormwind, Abigail was inducted into Ravenwood Company with a few former Ironcloaks, but only for a a few months as Falcko returned and reformed the Ironcloak Vanguard with a few of it's closest and most loyal members. After the daemon invasion and the beginning of the campaign in the Broken Isles, Falcko was mortally wounded and relinquished her position to Abigail, promoting her to Commander of the Ironcloak Vanguard, though a few members felt she would not be an adequate replacement for Falcko. Much to the chagrin of said members, their former Commander seemed to return from the dead and speak highly of Abigail's leadership. Arturia later returned and served under Abigail during her time in command. During a mission to acquire ancient artefacts from a large ruin in Uldum, they came upon a large pool of unknown liquid, but the liquid proved to have many positive attributes and the Ironcloaks rebranded themselves under the name The Blackwell Haunt, and began working on using it as medicine, with Arturia taking up leadership once again. Personality Abigail's personality was much calmer and kinder as a child, once she lost her parents she became much more closed off and reserved, she also became a heavy smoker and drinker. She has almost no care for herself and will throw herself into the fray to protect those she cares for. She is very sarcastic and tries to come off as aggressive and hateful to try and weed out those who she believes are "weak". She is very serious about her work and is not afraid to get her hands dirty, even going as far as to disobey orders from her superiors. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Druids